Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the Newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all Penguins around the Island informed about the weekly news. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and purple puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop and available to penguins. Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by anonymous players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger hunt 2007. Elite Penguin Force She is the first person you can talk to in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Speculation Many players speculated there was an Uncle Arctic. Since the popularity boost, Club Penguin appeased the believers with images hinting the possibility. Aunt Arctic is also rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A. because she has made many comments about the PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. And if you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the "Ask Aunt Arctic" column in the Club Penguin Times, they will turn into secret agent-like shades. The Director's signature is actually a Greek symbol which stands for "AA". "AA" are also the initials of 'A'unt 'A'rctic. It has also been speculated that in Morse Code, the Night Club's floor says: "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA." That may also apply to the EPF. In addition, they both do not have visible hair and she has a very strong friendship with Gary. Trivia *Aunt Arctic is not the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles- PH also has them. *Aunt Arctic is the 3rd hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to one or two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic judged the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary in 2010. *She had a purple puffle in her igloo before they were available in the Pet Shop. *It is very possible that Aunt Arctic is the director of the EPF. *In issue 310 of the Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic wrote "Ive got only one stamp left to earn in the System Defender game...", so has to be an EPF agent, or maybe the director. *Aunt Arctic attended the 6th Anniversary Party and was meet-able at the 6th Anniversary Party. *Aunt Arctic produced a new background during her visit at the 6th Anniversary Party. *Aunt Arctic is the second oldest mascot in Club Penguin, as she first appeard in May 2006 *Aunt Arctic was training to be a Ninja during November 2011 for the Card-Jitsu Party. *Aunt Arctic appeared at the Holiday Party 2011 along with Rockhopper. They could be met separately, or together! *In the book, Club Penguin Official Annual 2012, she says that it is always bad news when Herbert is up to no good, which means she knows about the EPF. *There is proof that Aunt Arctic is an EPF Agent and possibly even The Director. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic is Rookie's Mother. These rumors are unsubstantiated and largely based on the fact that both penguins are green. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic likes Gary. Again, these are unsubstantiated and it may just be that Aunt Arctic and Gary have a close but professional working relationship. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #1, she said her favourite party was the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favourite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011, she said her best friend was Gary. *Aunt Arctic said she would appear at the Earth Day Party 2012. She possibly might make a new background when penguins meet her, *Aunt Arctic said on the Club penguin Times that she was pink when she first arrived at Club Penguin. *Rockhopper gave her a dare to wear a moose head. Quotes "Let's have a tea party!" "Let's play a trivia game!" "Have you tried the cake?" "gives sugar lumps" "I prefer plain tea." "I am chief editor of the Penguin Times." "Oh, I remember that!" "Your all such wonderful bakers." Gallery An In-game Avatar Image:Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!" Aunt arctic name.png|Aunt Arctic in-game. Aunt Arctic Player card aunt arctic2.PNG|Aunt Arctic Player card On the buddy list Screenshot_931.png|On the Buddy list. Screenshot_930.png|Pop up that tells you shes online. Aunt Arctic Background Aunt Arctic 2009200920200.PNG|Aunt Arctic Background. aunt arctic 20092009200292.PNG|Aunt Arctic Background pickup. J.png|Giveaway BG. Aunt Arctic 2011.png|New Autograph 2011. Aunt Arctic Signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. Aunt Arctic In-game spotted aunt arctic1.3.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Penguin Play Awards 2010. Aunt Arcitc fds.png|Aunt Arctic at the Halloween Party 2011. Aunt Arctic adfasdaggsd.png|Aunt Arctic at the Halloween Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.54.49 PM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.53.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.52.58 AM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.51.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.50.00 AM.png|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin 3.jpg|Aunt Arctic at the Holiday Party 2011. Screenshot 1097.png|Aunt Arctic at the Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1092.png|Aunt Arctic at the Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1093.png|At the Earth Day Party 2012. Aunt aaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted on the French server Yeti during the Earth Day Party 2012. COolioooooo.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted again on the French server Yeti. (Click on picture to enlarge and to see Aunt Arctic.) Artwork Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. 100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th issue of The Penguin Times. CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades. Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her newspaper. Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. Aunt Arctic.PNG|Aunt Arctic as seen in PSA misson one. Aacpepf.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. auntarrticsstamps.PNG|Aunt Arctic in her igloo looking at her Stamp Book. THE_G_HAS_EYES.PNG|Aunt Arctic and Gary with switched eyeglasses. Antarctcstamp.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp|link=antarctcstamp Aunt aractic.PNG|Aunt Arctic taking a tour. 120px-AA_Image.png|Aunt Arctic. auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic Flipping Pizza. auntarctic3.png|Aunt Arctic On The Iceberg Sitting. auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic Writing A Arcticle. auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic Dancing. auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic Doing An Interview. auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic Hugging Her Type-Writer. auntarctic5.png|Aunt Arctic Running. auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic Playing The Guitar. auntarctic8.png|Aunt Arctic Waving. auntarctic10.png|Supposedly Auny Arctic Not Knowing A Question. auntarctic9.png|Aunt Arctic Giving An Interview In A April Fools Party. Screenshot_873.png|Aunt Arctic looking for eggs. See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times *Aunt Arctic Stamp Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Article Category:popular penguin Category:Non meetable characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Article Category:popular penguin Category:Non meetable characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Article Category:popular penguin Category:Non meetable characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Article Category:popular penguin Category:Non meetable characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Homepage